Protecção
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Como se sente Haruhi, quando Eclair lhe diz que Tamaki não vai voltar ao clube de anfitriões, que será que ela pensa? Haruhi POV's / One-shot... Tamaki/Haruhi


**Nome: **Protecção

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Haruhi/Tamaki

**Censura: **Nenhuma

**Gênero:** General/Romance

**Resumo: **Como se sente Haruhi, quando Eclair lhe diz que Tamaki não vão voltar, que será que ela pensa?

**Agradecimentos:** As pessoas que leêm minhas fanfics e ás que mandam reviews

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club não me pertence, mas Kyoya-senpai é meu

**Nota: **Contém spoiler do último episodio se não viu ,ainda aconselho que não leia, toda a fic se passa sobre a perspectiva de Haruhi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Ele não vai voltar ao Clube de Anfitriões" dizia aquela mulher que chegará nem a uma semana, já era noiva de Tamaki-senpai, estava sempre perto dele, não o deixará voltar ao clube. Aquela mulher era um pesadelo.

Mas eu nesse momento não pensava nisso, somente em minha mente, ressoava aquela frase, "Ele não vai voltar ao Clube de Anfitriões" , não podia ser, não era verdade. O Tamaki-senpai era a alma do Clube, ele não podia ir embora e não voltar, não podia.

Me desloco para a saída, os outros membros me olhavam, muito tristes. Dirijo-me para a saída do colégio, em direcção a casa, me deito na cama. Olho o céu, essa noite iria trovejar e ele não estava ali para a abraçar para a proteger. Porque raio pensava assim dessa maneira, ele era o senpai, nada mais que isso. Ou era?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

O dia amanhece, e passa muito rápido, era quase no final da tarde, me tinham dado um vestido de princesa para eu vestir e uma peruca, com certeza o senpai ia amar me ver assim vestida, mas que pensamento esses, Haruhi? Kyoya-senpai estava nervoso e furioso nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. " O Tamaki vai voltar para a França" dizerá ele, o meu corpo paralisa, eles falavam, eu não entendia. Hikaru diz, " Vem Haruhi ". Me levaram muito rápido, fomos ter com o motorista dos Ootori, mas eles tinham ordens para não deixar que nós comunicássemos com o Tamaki-senpai. Então foram buscar a carruagem, que Tamaki– senpai tinha adorado, me levaram nessa carruagem, Hikaru magoou o braço pelo o caminho. Lembro-me da conversa com meu pai, tinha de tomar um decisão , não podia o Tamaki-senpai ir embora, e sem pensar em mais nada, ponho a carruagem em movimento, me dirigindo para a estrada, avisto o carro onde ele vai mais a Eclair.

- O que está fazendo Haruhi? Pare essa carrugem! É perigoso!- Dizia o senpai, preoucpado comigo, mas eu não me importava continuava a guiar os cavalos.

- Senpai, volte, por favor!- Tentavatrazê-lo de volta, mesmo sabendo que podia destruir a carruagem e ter um não me importava.

- Já basta, pare a carruagem!- Continuava a insistir para eu parar, eu continuava não o podia deixar ir.

- Ninguém quer que você vá! – Eu não quero que você vá, pensava para mim.

- Mas…o Clube de Anfitriões causou problemas a todos…- dizia ele com cara sumamente triste. Nossa como ele era um baka e ingénuo.

- Senpai, você é mesmo um baka! Um grande baka!- como ele podia pensar aquilo- Depois de todo o tempo que estivemos juntos…você não sabe diferenciar o que é brincadeira e o que é verdade? Todos amam o Clube de Anfitriões! Todos amam mesmo! – Largo uma rédea da carrugem, estico a minha mão, esboçando um sorriso, para ele vir. – Eu…também amo o Clube de Anfitriões.- Tamaki estica a mão na minha direcção, mas Eclair tenta impedi-lo, a carruagem parte-se, ele salta do carro em minha ajuda. Me sinto tão protegida, tal como ele me protegeu das trovoadas, ele estava de volta.

- Haruhi! HARUHI! – Ele gritava por mim, me abraço a ele e caímos a água, ele me leva no colo, me avisando.

- Foi mesmo imprudente de sua parte! Veja está ensopada!

- O que há de errado com isso? Como dizem, homens bonitos não se ferem com a água!- Digo, sorrindo para ele, que sorri para mim daquela maneira sincera e doce.

O restante do grupo chega. Tamaki-senpai olhava para mim.

Chega a noite, era o baile dos Anfitriões, todos bailam comigo, e no fim com muitas reclamações , Kyoya-senpai empurra-me para Tamaki-senpai. Olho para ele, tinha aquele sorriso sincero e doce. É tenho a certeza que ele não iria mais embora e que me protegeria para sempre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Haruhi-chan, você apaixonou-se por mim ?- Estávamos no final do colégio, iria para a faculdade de Direito e Tamaki iria seguir Administração de Empresas, seu pai o havia convencido, se bem que não foi muito difícil.

- Sim…

- Mas porquê…- estava fazendo cara de bebé aborrecido- o quê?...- A cara estava aborrecido para passar a surpreendida, ele se surpreendeu com a minha resposta, nossa que cara engraçada. O meu senpai estava prestes a chorar, mas em vez disso, me pega repentinamente pela a cintura, nossa nunca tinha visto o senpai, tão sério e feliz nossa, quando estava perto de me beijar, estava tão perto. Uma bola acerta na cabeça de Tamaki, fico espantadae com a clássica gota no canto da cabeça, olho para o lado, todo o clube anfitrião estava ali, eu riu, enquanto vejo Tamaki correr atrás dos gémeos e Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai e Honey-senpai torciam ora por um ora por outro.

- Eu protejo a minha Haruhi…- Dizia ele enquanto corria.

Haruhi sorri, olha para o céu.

- " Tenho a certeza que ele me protegerá, não é mamãe!" Ela não poderia saber, mas com certeza sua mãe sorria no céu, por ela. Haruhi via a corrida de Tamaki contra os gémeos, Tamaki tinha o mesmo sorriso sincero e doce. É, ele vai me proteger e eu vou ser muito feliz com ele, tenho a certeza.

FIM

Nota: Tinha de fazer uma fic sobre esse par, lindo demais o Tamaki sempre volta da Haruhi, tentando que ela se apaixone por ele. Tadinho!

"Não é meu príncipe" está quase o 4º capitulo eu prometo!

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
